<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fantasi Liar Donghyuck dan Jeno by alxsglo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317051">Fantasi Liar Donghyuck dan Jeno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxsglo/pseuds/alxsglo'>alxsglo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Threesome - M/M/M, dongjen, dongmark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:23:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxsglo/pseuds/alxsglo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Kamu emangnya gak mau seks sama Donghyuck?”</p>
</blockquote>ㅤ<br/><em>Astaga</em>, Mark hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri saking terkejutnya mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari mulut Jeno, kekasih Donghyuck sendiri.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fantasi Liar Donghyuck dan Jeno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based on <a href="https://twitter.com/redditships/status/1320126876833271811?s=19">this</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Awalnya dimulai dari sebuah “hey” pada sebuah pesta yang diadakan oleh tetangga apartemennya. Mark masih ingat bagaimana menawannya senyum Donghyuck waktu itu. <em>Gosh</em> … Donghyuck, salah satu tetangga yang sering ditemuinya. Mereka beberapa kali berpapasan di tangga, atau di <em>rooftop</em> ketika Mark hendak menjemur seprai, juga di minimarket seberang gedung apartemen.</p><p>Donghyuck merupakan pria yang tepat untuknya, pikir Mark. Ia terlalu cocok sebagai pendamping hari-hari Mark.</p><p>Humoris, berwibawa, menyenangkan, baik hati, dan yang paling penting, Donghyuck membuat Mark begitu nyaman.</p><p>Tapi masalahnya, Donghyuck ini sudah punya kekasih.</p><p>Jeno, merupakan orang yang sama menariknya seperti Donghyuck. Hubungan mereka membuat Mark iri, cemburu, namun Mark tidak bisa membenci Jeno; <em>he’s such a nice guy.</em> Mereka memang begitu cocok.</p><p>Dan harus Mark akui bahwa ia juga ingin ada di posisi Jeno. Bisa tiap hari bangun dengan presensi Donghyuck di sisinya, makan malam bersama, bisa berpegangan tangan dengan pria itu, memeluk tubuhnya, bisa mencium bibirnya—</p><p>“Kamu juga bisa kalau mau, Mark.”</p><p>“Hm?” Mark kemudian berdehem, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan bahwa dirinya baru saja menatap kekasih orang lain penuh nafsu.</p><p>Jeno tersenyum, ia mengukir senyum khasnya yang membuat siapa pun pasti merasa gugup karena wajah manisnya.</p><p>“Sama Donghyuck, kamu emangnya gak mau seks sama Donghyuck?”</p><p><em>Astaga</em>, Mark hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri saking terkejutnya mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari mulut Jeno, kekasih Donghyuck sendiri.</p><p>“Maksudnya …?” Jantung Mark berdebar kencang, ia meremas sofa yang kini sedang didudukinya.</p><p>“Aduh, gimana ngomongnya, ya,” kemudian senyum Jeno jadi canggung, ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ketika Jeno melirik Donghyuck, pria itu ternyata sedang memperhatikan mereka. Lalu akhirnya Jeno berkata, “Jadi, gini …”</p><p>Jeno menjelaskan bagaimana dirinya ini memiliki ketertarikan menyaksikan kekasihnya sendiri seks dengan orang lain, dan bagaimana elemen seksual ini merupakan hal penting untuk hubungan Jeno dengan Donghyuck.</p><p>Katanya mereka sudah melakukan ini tidak begitu lama, namun <em>partner</em> mereka sebelumnya sudah tidak bisa lagi melakukannya karena harus pindah jauh.</p><p>“Terus … kok aku?”</p><p>Jeno malah nampak terkejut ketika Mark bertanya begitu. “Oh?” Jeno mengerjapkan matanya. “Aku pikir kamu suka sama Donghyuck.” Ia mengatakannya begitu santai, seolah mereka tidak sedang membicarakan bagaimana Jeno menawarkan Mark untuk seks dengan kekasihnya sendiri.</p><p>Dan tentu saja, <em>tentu saja</em>, dasar Mark Lee yang lemah pada pria menawan seperti Donghyuck, ia tidak bisa menolak penawaran ini. Bahkan Mark pikir, peristiwa ini seperti mimpi.</p><p>Bedanya, Mark tidak lagi harus memimpikan penis Donghyuck di dalam tubuhnya, tidak lagi harus menggunakan dildo untuk mengoyak analnya dan membayangkan bahwa penis Donghyuck-lah yang melakukannya.</p><p>Mark sejujurnya tidak pernah tahu sepenuhnya mengenai hal yang disetujuinya tersebut, ia pikir hal ini hanya akan dilakukan beberapa kali dan menjadi pengalaman menarik dalam hidupnya.</p><p>Ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa terlibat dalam kehidupan seks Donghyuck dan Jeno memang begitu menyenangkan, serta yang paling penting, seks dengan Donghyuck sangat menggairahkan.</p><p>Ekspektasi Mark terhadap Donghyuck begitu tinggi, dan pria itu tidak mengecewakannya.</p><p>Mark ingat saat pertamanya dengan Donghyuck, ada Jeno yang duduk di samping mereka. Awalnya Mark merasa canggung karena ia tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini, serta baginya, seks selalu merupakan hal yang intim dan khusus untuk sepasang manusia.</p><p>“O-oh …, Donghyuck …!”</p><p>Dalam fantasi liar Mark, ia selalu membayangkan Donghyuck dengan penis besar yang bisa membuat anusnya perih, yang memenuhi rektumnya.</p><p>Ternyata Donghyuck melampaui ekspektasinya.</p><p>Pria itu seperti sudah mengenal Mark bila dinilai dari bagaimana ia langsung mengetahui ke sudut mana harus menghujam penisnya, di mana letak titik sensitif Mark, atau seberapa lentur tubuh Mark agar Donghyuck bisa menghujam penisnya lebih dalam.</p><p>Hal menarik lainnya adalah bagaimana Mark malah makin bergairah disaksikan oleh Jeno. Desahan Mark bersautan dengan erangan-erangan kecil dari mulut Jeno, kekasih Donghyuck itu nampak begitu menggoda ketika memompa jarinya ke dalam dirinya sendiri sambil mengocok penisnya.</p><p>Jiwa Mark hampir melayang ketika Donghyuck melumat bibirnya, menciumnya penuh birahi sambil mendorong pinggulnya pada Mark terus-menerus. Dan ketika mereka hampir mendekati klimaks, Mark disuguhkan pemandangan Donghyuck dengan kening yang mengernyit dan mulut sedikit menganga—seperti ingin berteriak karena begitu menikmati bagaimana penisnya bergesek di dalam Mark.</p><p>Pada akhirnya Jeno-lah yang pertama klimaks, kemudian disusul Donghyuck dan Mark hampir bersamaan.</p><p>Aktivitas erotis yang tidak biasa ini lama-kelamaan jadi biasa untuk Mark, karena bukan hanya dari segi sisi sensual, namun ia pun begitu nyaman tiap kali berkumpul bersama pasangan itu.</p><p>Nampaknya Donghyuck dan Jeno pun turut nyaman berada dekat dengan Mark hingga memberikan penawaran lain, yakni mengajaknya untuk tinggal dengan mereka.</p><p>Awalnya Mark menolaknya, karena sesungguhnya bila ia harus tinggal dengan mereka, rasanya sama seperti mengambil langkah lebih jauh dari yang seharusnya dalam hubungan ini. Sedangkan persetujuan awal hanyalah Mark berperan sebagai seorang <em>partner</em> dalam kehidupan seks Donghyuck dan Jeno.</p><p>“Gak apa-apa kalau nolak kok. Jeno sebenernya yang ngusulin ini, terus aku pikir, kenapa enggak? Kita udah nyaman sama kamu.” Tutur Donghyuck. “Tenang aja, kita bukan ngajak hubungan poliamori. Semuanya tetep sama, cuma nanti kamu tinggal sama kita.” Donghyuck separuh bergumam, matanya—yang hanya separuh terbuka karena mengantuk—membuatnya nampak makin menawan.</p><p>Mark hanya menatap Donghyuck untuk beberapa saat, dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, Mark menikmati keindahan wajah lelaki di sampingnya. Mereka kini sedang berbaring berdampingan di ranjang, dengan Mark yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan Donghyuck.</p><p>Donghyuck tersenyum kecil melihat Mark yang tidak kunjung memberikannya jawaban.</p><p>Dan ketika Donghyuck menyisir helaian rambutnya yang lepek karena keringat, Mark berusaha untuk tidak melirik jari Donghyuck, jari yang baru saja memainkan puting susu Mark beriringan dengan hujaman penis Donghyuck hingga klimaks; <em>Donghyuck—Donghyuck …! Jangan stop, please …!</em></p><p>Atau bagaimana jemari yang sama itu mengelus pipi Mark untuk menghapus jejak air matanya ketika dua hari yang lalu Mark dientot di ambang pintu kamar.</p><p>“<em>Okay</em>.” Kata Mark akhirnya.</p><p>“<em>Okay</em>?”</p><p>“Aku bakalan pindah ke sini. ”</p><p>Senyum kecil Donghyuck semakin lebar, ia melirik Jeno yang sedang tertidur pulas di samping Mark, dan berbisik, “<em>Thank you</em>, Mark, udah ngasih kita kesempatan. Jeno juga pasti seneng kamu ada di sini.”</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>Hal yang pertama kali Mark lihat ketika ia keluar dari kamarnya adalah Jeno yang sedang duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya di ruang makan, ada dua botol minuman keras yang kosong di meja.</p><p>Hidup selama hampir dua tahun dengan Donghyuck dan Jeno membuat Mark hafal gaya hidup dan detail kecil mengenai mereka. Makanya, Jeno yang minum-minum sendirian seperti ini tidak mengejutkannya, namun Mark baru pertama kali melihat Jeno nampak begitu muram dalam keadaan mabuk.</p><p>Biasanya lelaki itu akan menghentikan dirinya sebelum benar-benar mabuk dan segera pergi tidur, bukannya diam melamun, larut dalam mabuknya.</p><p>“Jeno ...?”</p><p>Yang dipanggil pun menoleh ke sumber suara dengan gerakan yang begitu lambat, ia tersenyum lemah pada Mark.</p><p><em>Whoa</em>, Jeno nampak benar-benar kacau. Mata merahnya yang sembab, air mata membasahi pipinya yang merona, kantung matanya mencekung.</p><p>“Hey ….” Gumamnya. “Gak bisa tidur?”</p><p>03:18. Mark mengernyit, lalu menghela napas panjang sambil mengelusi perutnya. “Hmm, lagi gak enak badan, kayaknya keracunan makanan.”</p><p>Mendengar Mark berkata begitu, Jeno ikut mengernyit dan langsung duduk tegak, tiba-tiba terlihat khawatir. “Mau aku buatin teh?”</p><p>“Eh, gak usah. Bisa bikin sendiri kok.”</p><p>“Enggak apa-apa, aku yang bikinin. Aku masih … belum mabuk ….” Tangan Jeno bergetar ketika ia menopang tubuhnya pada meja untuk berdiri. “Kamu lagi sakit, mending istirahat di kamar aja.”</p><p>“Jeno—” Mark ingin menghentikan Jeno yang hendak berlalu ke dapur untuk mengambil gelas, namun malah dirinya sendiri yang harus berhenti karena tiba-tiba saja ia merasa mual lagi. Mark mengerang, ia refleks meraih kain <em>sweater</em> Jeno dan meremasnya.</p><p>“Astaga! Mark, kamu gak apa-apa?!”</p><p>Mark hanya bisa mengangguk dengan mata terpejam.</p><p>“Aku aja yang buatin, ya, kamu istirahat aja di kamar.”</p><p>Ketika Mark menatap Jeno, dalam sorot mata kekasih Donghyuck itu, di sana hanya ada kecemasan dan rasa lelah. Mark mencoba mencari kebencian yang mungkin sebenarnya disembunyikan oleh Jeno. Misalnya saja, <em>aku nyesel pernah ngusulin ke Donghyuck buat kamu tinggal di sini! </em>Atau, <em>kapan kamu pergi? Ngerepotin banget sih!</em></p><p>Namun tidak pernah ada, Jeno selalu tulus berbaik hati pada Mark. Tidak pernah sedikit pun menunjukkan tanda bahwa ia membenci Mark.</p><p>“Mark, makasih, ya, udah ada di sini. Kamu ngebantu banyak …” tiba-tiba saja Jeno berucap begitu, tatapannya mengawang untuk beberapa saat, “ngebantu aku sadar sesuatu ….”</p><p>“Sadar sama sesuatu?”</p><p>Jeno hanya tersenyum, kali ini senyumnya begitu pedih, ia terlihat berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menitikkan air matanya lagi.</p><p>Dan pertanyaan Mark tidak pernah terjawab.</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>Mark tidak memiliki waktu untuk memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya, yang ada di pikirannya pada saat itu hanyalah bagaimana tabungannya makin menipis dan ia masih belum menemukan pekerjaan yang baru setelah kena PHK.</p><p>Untungnya, Donghyuck dan Jeno begitu pengertian dengan tidak mewajibkan Mark untuk membayar tagihan selama menganggur.</p><p>Yang akhirnya membuat Mark berusaha untuk membayarnya dengan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah; bersih-bersih apartemen, menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka, dan mencucikan pakaian mereka.</p><p>Seperti saat ini, bagaimana Mark mencucikan pakaian kotor mereka bertiga yang mulai menumpuk.</p><p>Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, namun Jeno tidak ada di rumah.</p><p>Oh, ya, Mark mulai menyadari hal ini, bagaimana Jeno makin jarang pulang. Dan ketika ditanya kenapa, Jeno akan menjawabnya dengan, <em>oh … kerjaan di kantor makin numpuk</em>, kemudian diakhiri dengan senyum lelahnya. Jadi Mark tidak bertanya lebih panjang, karena ia tahu bagaimana menjengkelkannya ditanyai panjang-panjang mengenai pekerjaan yang menjenuhkan.</p><p>“Mark? Kamu lihat celana aku yang biru?”</p><p>“Oh. Uhm,” Donghyuck muncul dalam keadaan masih segar sudah mandi—helaian rambut dan kulit tubuh kekarnya basah. Ia hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit area pribadinya, membuat Mark spontan salah tingkah. Mark segera mengalihkan pandangannya dengan pipi yang merona. “Masih belum kering, ambil aja yang ada dulu.”</p><p>Melihat Mark yang salah tingkah, Donghyuck tertawa. “Kamu udah pernah lihat aku telanjang, aku juga pernah ngeliat kamu. Kenapa malu gitu?”</p><p>Mark hanya tertawa canggung, masih menghindari tatapan Donghyuck. “Ada yang bilang kalau di luar ranjang tuh beda lagi.”</p><p>Lalu tidak ada respon. Donghyuck bergeming cukup lama, ia juga tidak segera pergi, sehingga Mark akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya lagi.</p><p>“Donghyuck …?”</p><p>Pria itu masih tidak mau meresponnya, ia hanya menatap Mark dalam-dalam, kemudian perlahan tangannya menangkup pipi Mark.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Wajah Donghyuck makin mendekat padanya.</p><p>Pria impiannya itu pun menciumnya. Tanpa ada Jeno.</p><p>Yang langsung membuat Mark mendorong tubuh Donghyuck untuk menjauh, ia melenguh terkejut. “Jeno-nya b-belum pulang ….”</p><p>Donghyuck menatap Mark untuk beberapa saat. Ada sesuatu yang membuat tatapan Donghyuck jadi sendu ketika Mark menyebut nama Jeno.</p><p>Mark sadar bahwa hubungan Donghyuck dan Jeno sedang tidak baik. Ia pernah terbangun di malam hari pada Jeno yang sepertinya tersulut emosi sambil menangis, serta Donghyuck yang mengulang kata “<em>I’m sorry</em>”<em>.</em></p><p>Hubungan tidak baik itu membuat situasi Mark canggung, karena ia tidak pernah secara resmi ada dalam hubungan mereka, namun pada saat yang sama, sedikit terlibat di dalamnya.</p><p>Jadi ketika Donghyuck yang kini setengah telanjang menatap Mark penuh nafsu, perasaan Mark begitu rumit.</p><p>“Dongh—<em>hmmph.</em>”</p><p>Bunyi kecipak dari bibir basah yang beradu, deru napas yang memburu, serta lenguhan nikmat yang keluar dari mulut Mark dapat terdengar di sana.</p><p>Jantung Mark berdegup kencang, ia meremas lengan Donghyuck ketika dapat merasakan penis mereka yang bersentuhan.</p><p>“<em>Aaahhh …</em>, Donghyuck ….” Mark memegang bahu erat Donghyuck ketika pria itu menciumi lehernya sedangkan tangannya meremas bokongnya.</p><p>“Kamu pernah klimaks tanpa aku kocok gak sih? Aku lupa.”</p><p>“Hah …?” Mark tidak menangkap ucapan Donghyuck karena begitu larut pada aktivitas ini, dari raut wajahnya jelas bahwa ia sangat menikmati hal ini.</p><p>“Tanpa aku ngocok kamu, kamu pernah klimaks?”</p><p>“O-oh, uhm,” Mark menelan ludahnya, menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan berkata, “sering kalau sendiri.” <em>Apa lagi kalau sambil bayangin kamu. </em>“Tapi kalau sama kamu belum.”</p><p>“Sama aku belum?” Donghyuck tersenyum lebar, senyum menawannya begitu menghipnotis. Ia membalikkan tubuh Mark, memerangkapnya di dinding. Lalu membisikkan, “Kamu ketinggalan hal paling enak. Tapi kalau kamu emang pasti bisa, ya, soalnya Jeno juga suka.”</p><p>
  <em>Jeno.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeno, dan Jeno lagi. Jeno yang merupakan kekasih Donghyuck.</em>
</p><p>“<em>Wait</em>, Donghyuck,”</p><p>Donghyuck memegang celana Mark, hendak melepaskannya namun dihentikan oleh ucapan Mark.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p><em>Cepat, Mark! Bilang kalau kamu merasa bersalah seks dengan Donghyuck tanpa Jeno, hentikan ini semua—</em>tapi … Mark menginginkan ini, bukan?</p><p>Setelah akhirnya bisa berhubungan seks dengan Donghyuck, Mark sebagai manusia serakah dan tidak pernah puas, menginginkan hal yang lebih dari itu.</p><p>Ia selalu berfantasi tentang seks yang begitu intim dengan pria impiannya. Tanpa ada siapa pun yang menyaksikan selain dirinya, Donghyuck, dan Alam Semesta yang mungkin kecewa pada Mark, karena Alam Semesta tahu bahwa Mark pada akhirnya akan berkata,</p><p>“Enggak apa-apa, uhm …,” Mark perlahan tersenyum menggoda meski Donghyuck tidak dapat melihatnya, “bisa dibikin enak, gak?”</p><p>Pada pertanyaan itu Donghyuck tertawa, getaran dadanya menyentuh punggung Mark. “Kirain kenapa, bukan Donghyuck Lee kalau kamu gak dibikin enak, sayang.”</p><p>
  <em>Sayang.</em>
</p><p>Mark tidak pernah dipanggil seperti itu sebelumnya  oleh Donghyuck. Jantungnya berdebar makin kencang, pipinya menghangat.</p><p>“<em>Clean</em>, kan?”</p><p>Mark mengangguk.</p><p>Donghyuck mengambil pelumas dan kondom dari sebuah rak dekat mesin cuci yang Mark sama sekali tidak tahu ada di situ sebelumnya. Mungkin … mungkin Donghyuck dan Jeno dulu sering melakukannya di sini.</p><p>Ah, lupakan dulu Jeno.</p><p>Karena sekarang yang malah dientot oleh Donghyuck di ruang mesin cuci adalah Mark, yang tubuhnya dipompa oleh penis Donghyuck adalah Mark, yang dibuat menjerit dan mendesah dengan nada merengek, “<em>a—ah, aaah …! Donghyuck, lebih kenceng, please</em>” adalah Mark.</p><p>Serta yang dibuat hampir kehabisan napas karena terlalu menikmati seks yang begitu terburu-buru hingga akhirnya ejakulasi …</p><p>… hanyalah Mark.</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>“Mark, kamu pengin nikah dan punya anak gak sih?”</p><p>“Kenapa emangnya?”</p><p>Tatapan Jeno pada langit yang luas begitu kosong. Ia menyesap teh hangatnya sebelum akhirnya menjawab, “Membangun keluarga tuh bukan aku banget.”</p><p><em>Huh.</em> Mengenal Jeno selama hampir dua tahun bukan berarti mengenal lelaki itu sepenuhnya. Jeno bukan tipe yang akan memulai percakapan seperti ini, dan Mark selalu berpikir kalau Jeno orang yang <em>family-oriented</em>.</p><p>“Uhm … kalau aku … belum kepikiran.”</p><p>“<em>Right </em>…,” Jeno mengangguk-angguk, “aku juga belum kepikiran …” tuturnya, “atau mungkin gak akan pernah kepikiran.”</p><p>Dipertemukan lagi dengan Jeno seperti ini membuat Mark baru sadar bahwa dia lupa kapan terakhir kali berhubungan seks dengan Donghyuck dan Jeno.</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>Malam itu Donghyuck dan Mark mengobrol panjang lebar. <em>Pillow talk </em>kali itu dilakukan setelah seks di ruang televisi tanpa adanya Jeno lagi.</p><p>Sejujurnya Mark merasa bersalah telah menikmati sesi seks diam-diam ini, dan rasa bersalahnya ini makin diperburuk dengan Jeno yang selalu bersikap baik padanya.</p><p>Ah, selain baik dan rupawan, Jeno ini orang yang terpelajar. Dia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan untuk posisi yang penting. Jeno ini juga begitu penyayang. Meski jelas bahwa hubungannya dengan Donghyuck sedang tidak baik, ia tetap berusaha untuk memastikan bahwa orang di sekitarnya baik-baik saja.</p><p>Astaga, Jeno begitu sempurna.</p><p>Yang membuat Mark paham bahwa suatu hari akan ada Donghyuck mengatakan ini padanya, “Minggu kemarin aku ngelamar Jeno.”</p><p>“<em>What</em>?”</p><p>“Aku bilang sama Jeno kalau aku gak bisa hidup tanpa dia, dan mau nikahin dia.”</p><p>Mark mengerjapkan matanya, butuh beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia bisa merespon Donghyuck dengan, “Terus … ditolak?”</p><p>“Oh, <em>he said yes</em>.” Donghyuck tersenyum miris, “Tapi pas ngomongin soal kemungkinan punya anak, uhm …, dia langsung nolak. Dia bilang dia gak ada rencana punya anak.” Donghyuck membisu untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, “Aku sedih sama marah sebenarnya, karena jadi seorang ayah itu mimpi aku.”</p><p>Mark hanya masih mendengarkan Donghyuck.</p><p>“Marah karena aku baru sadar kenapa Jeno suka ngehindarin obrolan soal punya anak, dan aku kesel karena waktu itu aku maksa opini aku soal berkeluarga ke Jeno.” Lalu membisikkan, “<em>You know</em>, Jeno itu orangnya kelewat sabar dan baik. <em>But I made him cry that night</em>.”</p><p>Mark tidak merespon Donghyuck, karena pria itu kini malah kedengaran seperti sedang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.</p><p>“Tapi ini jadi bikin aku sadar kalau berkeluarga atau punya anak sama Jeno itu bukan mimpi aku.” Kata Donghyuck, ia kemudian mengukir sebuah senyum kecil. “Mimpi aku itu buat hidup sama Jeno, dan ngebahagiain dia seterusnya ….”</p><p>“Kamu sesayang itu sama Jeno?” Tanpa sadar keluar dari mulut Mark.</p><p>Pertanyaan Mark melebarkan senyum Donghyuck, tatapannya melembut. Ah, Mark langsung berpikir bahwa mungkin ia tidak seharusnya menanyakan hal yang pasti akan menghancurkan hatinya.</p><p>“Oh, Mark …. Jeno itu orang yang susah ditebak. Secara keseluruhan orangnya biasa-biasa aja, tapi bisa ngagetin dengan sisi lainnya yang gak biasa.” Senyum Donghyuck tidak pernah sirna. “Yang nyaranin aku buat seks cuma berdua sama kamu untuk sementara waktu, itu juga Jeno, <em>you know</em>. Mau kayak gimana pun Jeno, aku udah terlanjur cinta sama dia.”</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p> </p><p>Ketika Donghyuck bilang kalau Jeno bisa mengejutkannya dengan sisi lainnya, mungkin ada benarnya. Apa lagi ketika tiba-tiba saja, di tengah-tengah sedang menonton televisi, Jeno berkata pada Mark, “Aku pernah aborsi sekali, tapi aku belum siap ngasih tahu Donghyuck.”</p><p>Jeno melewatkan bagian di mana dirinya jatuh depresi untuk waktu yang cukup lama setelah aborsi tersebut.</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>Mark mengerang, kakinya lemas, kepalanya terasa begitu berat, ia memegang keramik wastafelnya erat-erat ketika harus memuntahkan makan malamnya untuk yang kesekian kali.</p><p>Astaga, perutnya benar-benar terasa tidak nyaman. Dan ia hanya ingin tidur, tapi pada saat yang sama tubuhnya terlalu tidak enak untuk tidur.</p><p>Sesungguhnya ia sempat terpikirkan kenapa ia akhir-akhir ini begitu lesu dan sakit. Donghyuck dan Jeno bahkan menyarankannya untuk pergi memeriksakan kondisinya ke dokter, namun Mark menolak. Mark bahkan sempat begitu emosional ketika Jeno pernah memaksanya untuk ke dokter.</p><p>Mark tidak ingin menghadapi kenyataannya.</p><p>Mark tidak ingin mengetahui alasan di balik dirinya yang kerap mengalami mual-mual dan muntah, pening di kepala, dan nafsu makan yang berubah.</p><p>Tapi pada saat yang sama, gejalanya makin kompleks, ia makin paranoid.</p><p>Setelah hampir satu jam menangis dalam sunyi di kamar mandi, Mark akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk mengambil langkah.</p><p>Ada dua buah <em>test pack </em>yang sudah siap untuk memperlihatkan hasil dari tesnya. Namun Mark lagi-lagi menundanya dengan melamun, memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan setelah melihat hasilnya, sambil berharap bahwa akan ada keajaiban yang menunjukkan hasil negatif.</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>Tidak, jangan sarankan Mark untuk aborsi karena ia pikir ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Juga jangan sarankan adopsi, ia tidak bisa membayangkan memberikan buah hatinya pada orang lain.</p><p>Tapi sebelum ke tahap itu, hal yang harus Mark lakukan terlebih dahulu adalah memberitahu Donghyuck dan Jeno. Mereka berhak tahu karena ini juga buah hati Donghyuck, sedangkan Jeno masih merupakan kekasih Donghyuck.</p><p>“Hey, Mark. Sarapan dulu sini.” Sambut Jeno, ia nampak berseri-seri.</p><p>
  <em>Huh.</em>
</p><p>Pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Jeno akhirnya berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Donghyuck.</p><p>Ada Donghyuck yang sedang merokok di balkon, sedangkan Jeno nampak lahap menyantap roti lapisnya.</p><p>Meski mereka tidak berdekatan, tapi Jeno kini nampak baik-baik saja berhadapan dengan kekasihnya. Mark menyimpulkan bahwa mereka mungkin sudah berbaikan, tapi ia tidak menanyakan hal tersebut.</p><p>Mark perlahan mendekati meja makan, di mana kini ada roti lapis dan segelas jus jeruk untuknya. Ia melirik ke arah balkon, Donghyuck nampaknya sedang melamun.</p><p>“Jeno, uhm, ada yang mau aku omongin,” Mark menghentikan dirinya sebelum duduk, ia pun berdiri di samping meja makan di hadapan Jeno. Karena kedengaran serius, Jeno langsung memberikan Mark seluruh perhatiannya.</p><p>“<em>Okay</em>.”</p><p>“Ini juga menyangkut Donghyuck, uh …,” Mark menelan ludahnya, ia menghindari tatapan Jeno, tidak sanggup menyaksikan reaksi yang akan diberikan Jeno bila ia akhirnya memberitahunya. Bagaimana caranya Mark memberitahu Jeno kalau dia mengandung buah hati kekasih Jeno? “Aku mau ngasih tahu kamu sama Donghyuck kalau …” <em>say it!</em> “Kalau aku …” <em>bilang pada Jeno, kalau kekasihnya akan menjadi seorang ayah! Kalau hanya kamulah yang bisa mewujudkan impian Donghyuck untuk jadi seorang ayah!</em> “Uhm …, k-kalau aku …”</p><p>“Kalau kamu … kenapa Mark?”</p><p>Mark menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan ketika ia melirik Donghyuck yang masih ada di balkon, tatapan mereka pun bertemu.</p><p>Untuk beberapa saat, Mark malah membayangkan kehidupan di mana hanya ada dirinya dan Donghyuck, hidup berbahagia karena telah mewujudkan impian Donghyuck sebagai ayah dari putra-putri Mark.</p><p>“Kenapa, sayang?” tanya Donghyuck—</p><p>—pada Jeno.</p><p>Kemudian terlihat Donghyuck mulai menghampiri mereka berdua, Mark pun makin gugup.</p><p>“Hey, Mark, <em>it’s fine</em>, pelan-pelan aja ngomongnya.” Jeno memberikan sebuah senyum untuk menenangkan Mark, ia kemudian menghampiri Mark dan meraih tangannya.</p><p>Ada sebuah cincin tersemat di jari Jeno.</p><p>Kemudian Mark menoleh pada Donghyuck, yang kini ternyata sama-sama mengenakan cincin di jari manisnya.</p><p>Jantung Mark berdebar makin kencang.</p><p>“Kamu denger Donghyuck pas ngelamar aku kemarin …?” Jeno kemudian berbisik. “Gak usah dipikirin, Mark. Kamu tetep tinggal di sini kok, kita masih suka kalau kamu di sini. Pernikahannya nanti gak akan mengubah apa pun selain status aku sama Donghyuck.”</p><p>“Kamu gak apa-apa, Mark?” Tanya Donghyuck, akhirnya bergabung dalam percakapan.</p><p>Dan ketika Mark menunduk lagi, ia baru sadar tangan yang digenggam oleh Jeno itu kini bergetar hebat. Ada bulir air mata yang mengalir ke pipinya.</p><p>“<em>Oh My God</em>, Mark, kamu kenapa?” Jeno langsung dibuat panik hingga ia akhirnya segera memeluk Mark.</p><p>Dalam pelukan Jeno, Mark samar-samar dapat melihat Donghyuck yang nampak kebingungan sekaligus khawatir. Pria itu kemudian menjulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Mark, dan berkata, “<em>Kita</em> bakalan selalu ada buat kamu, Mark.”</p><p>Kita: di mana tidak pernah ada Mark di dalamnya.</p><p>Dari situlah Mark memutuskan bahwa mungkin … mungkin ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir antara Donghyuck-Jeno dengan Mark, serta sang buah hati yang takkan pernah mereka ketahui keberadaannya.</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>